Once Lost, Now Found
by serenitysea
Summary: Co-written with Fleur. There's something missing from the lives of the Inner Senshi. Serenity and Endymion go on a mission to get it back. But not all goes as planned.
1. Prologue

Once Lost, Now Found: Prologue

Serenity Sea & Fleur 

**Fleur's Author's Note**: Hey Minna! How is everybody?

Good I hope. Well here's mine and Sea-chan's newest, and I'm hoping you all like it. It's a romantic comedy about the Inners/Generals. But you probably already knew that from a description someplace. Oh well, I guess I'm done with my  rambling (what a surprisingly short Author's Note!) ::Sea-chan rolls eyes::

**Serenity-Sea's Author's Note:**

Yeah… Fleur just **lurves** her author's notes. It's scary. After a while you get tired of doing disclaimers—not Fleur. My crazy, crazy Fleur-chan is a disclaimer maniac! Anywho… this story is basically a joint thing. Like, sometimes I take over Fleur's characters---but she never takes over mine because I'd come after her with an axe and… riiiight. It's been a REALLY long day. So, give Fleur's page some attention, okay peoples??? She needs some reviews! After all, not everyone can have the whole "Coffee" thing goin' on, you know what I'm sayin? Just kidding. And fear not, faithful readers: It really IS me, I'm just very excited. Don't ask why. It's been one of those days.

**Disclaimer:** Alone we can achieve nothing, but

together me and Sea-chan are going to get those rights

and send these disclaimer's flying out the window.

::Men in white come and pick Fleur up by the collar::

But until that happens      * choke * I have to say we

don't own Sailor Moon. ::Men in white leave:: Yet…

*Minna means everybody, a "-chan" on the end means

affectionately everybody.

__________________________________________________

Neo-Queen Serenity sat in her favorite chair in her chambers, eyes closed and a look of deep thought on her face. Something had been plaguing her for weeks now, and she knew she had to do something about it. Her thoughts drifted back to that morning when her dear Endy had woken her up, something she did not detest so much when he was the one to do it. 

Stupid alarm clock. 

Flashback @---------

Endymion had been awoken by chirping birds and the gentle morning sunlight falling across the massive bed he shared with his wife Serenity. At the moment she was sleeping with her arms wrapped around him, a small smile tugged on her lips, her irresistible mouth. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he leaned over to claim her lips with his own, quite effectively pulling his wife from the arms of Morpheus. 

As her blue eyes blinked open she took in the face that she loved to wake up to. Fleetingly, it occurred to her that if she'd had that face next to her each morning in high school it would have made waking up so much easier. Putting her head on his chest, she mumbled good morning.

       "Good morning, Sere." He crooned.

She sighed and brought her lips centimeters from his own. Just then her eyes popped open and a look of concern crossed her face. "Endy, what time is it?" 

Complying with her wishes he leaned over and looked at the crystal clock that sat next to the bed. "Seven, why?"

       "SEVEN!?!?! It can't be seven, Endy, we're going to be late!" Some things would never change in Crystal Tokyo, and one of those was Neo-Queen Serenity's sleeping habits, which had seemed to have affected the King as well.

In one swift movement Serenity was up, bringing the sheets to cover her body. However, this movement would cause her husband's literal downfall as he went tumbling to the floor with a thud. The loud noise caught Serenity's attention and she turned to look at the bed. The bed sat innocently just as it normally did, except it was absent her husband.

       "Endymion!"

       "Over here." She followed his voice to the other side of the bed where she found the King of Crystal Tokyo, sprawled across the floor.

       "Endymion? What are you doing down there?" She asked him, her eyebrow raised.

       "Nothing Sere, nothing." He said, still on the floor.

       "We have a council meeting in half an hour, come on!" She started to tug on his arm.

       "If it would save time, we could take a shower together." He said in mock innocence.

As Endymion was half way up with the help of Serenity's hand she did the first thing that came to mind. She let go. With another loud thud he was back on the floor. '_The others are going to wonder who's getting beaten in here._' Endymion thought to himself.

Serenity was standing above him, a cross look on her face. "I said I wanted to _save_ time! Not spend all _morning_ in here." And with that she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Endymion's chuckle followed the entire way.

End Flashback @--------

Yes, Serenity noted, the day had been hectic from the minute she'd waken up. Or at least the minute after that. The Queen ran her finger through her long silvery-gold hair that over the years had somehow grown even longer than it once was. Her white satin gown that held transparent wings on the back hugged her body tightly, not in the least revealing that its mistress was over 1500 years old.

After the council meeting, which she and Endymion had _just_ made on time, she and the King had taken breakfast with their daughter Reenie, who chatted through the whole meal. The afternoon had passed pleasantly until it had come time for her "girl time," as Mina, the senshi of Venus, had called it. It was then that she'd start to feel her fears justified that something was missing from Crystal Tokyo, something needed very badly. As she'd been leaving for the senshi of Mars' chambers Endymion had wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck slowly. She had come very close to "forgetting" her get-together with the girls but had somehow managed build up the determination to break her husband's strong grip.

       "Endymion, I have to go! The senshi are going to be upset if I miss one of these things again. They've all been a little… unhappy lately." The King had then run his hand through his dark hair, causing her to wish more than anything that she had more time to be alone with him.

       "You're right, I've noticed that myself. I really thought things would work out with the guys all those years again."

       "If only they had, but we both know that Chad, Greg, and Ken were not capable to understand the life of a senshi, let alone a princess."

       "And then there's Andrew…" Endymion mused with a smile.

       "Yes, then there's Andrew, who somehow managed to cheat mortal life—probably with the help of a certain Guardian of Time who would do anything for her ward—and fall in love with the least likely of senshi." Serenity had smiled at the remembrance of the golden haired man telling the two that he had fallen head over heels for the small senshi of Saturn.

       "I thought I'd heard him wrong," Continued Endymion, "I could have definitely seen him with Venus, Jupiter even. But _Hotaru_?" 

They laughed over that. It had taken time for them to realize how deeply Andrew cared for the girl. She balanced him perfectly with her sweet nature and pure love. She was calm, where as he always had something up her sleeve; She had rhythm, he was erotic. Together they complimented each other well. Andrew had managed to make Saturn become fun loving, while she had been able to get him to commit solely to her.

       "Speaking of Andrew, maybe I'll go visit him tonight." Endymion said.

       "Endy, Andrew's in the states. Remember he's not running the Crown anymore—he's our most trusted and qualified ambassador"     

       "Oh yes, the states. I'm afraid we'll be there with him soon."

 America had caused most of the problems that had initially driven away peace from Earth. It wasn't the majority of the people there, but the few who believed they were better off to rule than Serenity. Lately, more and more had been joining the King and Queen's forces in trying to keep the rebels down. Most had come to see the advantages to having a King and Queen who could outlive their people; they held to tradition as well as assured the Earth generations of good leadership.

Endymion cocked his head to the side. "Maybe I'll go spend some quality time with my daughter. We could use the disguise pen and go to the movies."

       "Weren't you the one who was always telling me that the disguise pen isn't a toy? Besides, I told Reenie she could spend the night with Hotaru, as she misses Andrew deeply. He might be gone for a month, you know."

       "Well… I guess I could read that new book I have."  He offered uncertainly.

Serenity smiled indulgently. "Why don't you go do that then dear." 

He gave her a half smile and walked to his study.

When the door had been closed and Serenity had changed to a simpler silver-gray gown with no adornments she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Something _has_ to be done."

***

       Later that night all of the senshi and their Queen were gathered around a fire in Rei's chambers. It was true that the senshi had their own palaces on their own planets, but they preferred the Crystal Palace. To tell the truth they'd never even told her why, which was what brought up the next subject.

       "Minna-chan? Why is it that you all stay here instead of on your own planets so often?"  After Serenity said this the previous mirth died down. Haruka and Michiru stared at each other, wondering the same thing. Pluto was at the Time Gate, and Hotaru was with Reenie.

Rei was the first to speak. "What, Meatball Head? Don't want us around anymore?" 

Serenity threw a pillow at her.

       "No, I was just wondering. I mean we spent _years_ cultivating the planets and you all have shown no interest at ever becoming Queens. You just say you're head of the planet and leave it at that."

Haruka cracked a grin, "I'm ready when _they're_ ready. It's the inners that are holding us back."

       "Be nice, Haruka…" Michiru warned.

Still nothing from the inners that could be used as an answer was spoken. Finally Lita spoke up, "I guess… Well, I guess because they're so big."

       "Big?" Asked the Neo-Queen. "I guess we could have built cabins but that would have destroyed the castle tradition."

       "Not big like that Serena. Big like… too big for one person. Empty." Said Mina, while running a brush through her long blonde hair.

       "Deep Meens, very deep." Lita teased, only to be hit by the same pillow that had hit the priestess.

       "See, you guys! You stay here to be with me!" Serenity exclaimed. 

Six pillows came flying towards the queen of the universe.

***

Later that night, Serenity crawled into bed exhausted from "girl's night." Slipping into a lace nightgown, she cuddled up to Endymion's still form. His rising chest indicated that he was asleep, but that didn't halt Serenity's question.

       "Endymion? Endy, are you awake?" She whispered straight into his ear.

       "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, half asleep.

       "Endy, I have to talk to you." Serenity spoke in a hushed tone.

       "Can't we talk about it tomorrow Sere?" He mumbled, already half asleep once more. 

Eyeing her husband Serenity shrugged and yawned. "I guess. I just was just wondering if the general's would like Crystal Tokyo…" She couldn't even finish the sentence before she was dead asleep. However, her husband was not. He was wide-awake and trying to sift through what she had just said.

       "The generals? Serenity, what do you mean? Serenity? Sere?" But his pleas for his wife to answer him were of no avail; she was sound asleep. Sighing in defeat he laid back down on his pillow, still thinking about what she had said.  But as most people who knew the Queen were well aware, it took a lot to wake Serenity, and her husband's inability to sleep without a question answered was not enough.

Kind Endymion sighed heavily. "I love you, my Queen." He whispered to her sleeping body. Of course, he got no response, but if he had been looking closely he would have noticed the frown Serenity had been wearing in sleep was now replaced by a tiny smile.

_____________________________________________________________

Okay, that's it for the prologue, and we hope you all like it. Sorry there wasn't a lot of action here, but we're building up to it. This story should be somewhat fast paced since both Serenity Sea and I are loving writing it. So check in often, or join Serenity Sea's mailing list.

And if you need something else to read…

Test of Faith… by Fleur

How About A Cup of Coffee… by Serenity Sea

**:Some More Crystal Tokyo-centered fics include:**

A Christmas Gift… by Fleur

Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles… By Serenity Sea

Thunder's Amazing… by Serenity Sea

The 3 Words Hotaru Heard… by Serenity Sea

One last thing before we let you go *yells like a maniac "we've got you, my pretty—and your little dog, too! ::cackles::* I (Sea-chan) have set up a message board for all of my loverly fan fiction. (no. that's NOT a typo.) And I would tell you more about it, but Fleur's hovering over my shoulder, so we'll just say it's a great place, GO THERE, and leave you now in peace.

**Message board**: http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity

**Sea-chan:** Wha—what?

*Fleur rips keyboard away*

**Fleur:** Now. Put the chapter up NOW. And stop fooling around.

**Sea-chan:** *sobs* Fine. *sniffs* if that's what you really want.

**Fleur:** Oh… but I DO.

**Sea-chan:** *Places keyboard down reverently and leans down to whisper to it* I'll be back, okay?

**Fleur:** SEA-CHAN!!!!

Sea-chan screams and runs away.

Note: If for some reason, you wish to get in touch with the authors—as frightening as that thought is—here are the email addresses.

Sea-chan: Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com

Fleur: Fleur422@yahoo.com

Joint-email: Rubber_duckiesus@yahoo.com

*Fleur glares at everyone* Sea-chan picked it out. Don't ask.


	2. Everyone 1A

Once Lost, Now Found: Chapter One Serenity Sea & Fleur 

(Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com) (Fleur422@yahoo.com)

**Fleur's Author's Note**: Hello there everybody, welcome to the wonderful world of Fleur and Serenity Sea. Today, we have chapter one of our newest fic! ::smiles like a demented airline attendant.::

**Serenity Sea** (SS): Fleur….

Fleur: Anywho, we have a couple of different things to explain to you all, first being that Hotaru is completely and utterly mature. She still spends time with Reenie because she's like the girl's favorite aunt. Reenie is sixteen here, by the way, so don't go thinking she's just **waiting** to go fight negascum. Um… Let's see. What else? Oh yeah… REVIEW!!! And go read our other stuff too, we're addicted to reviews and as of now there are no cures; none. They're all listed in the prologue, which Serenity Sea so…kindly added.

**Serenity-Sea's Author's Note:**

*Peers down at the disclaimer* "I'd buy me a Mamo-chan?" Oh lord. Why oh WHY do I let Fleur-chan write the disclaimer? And Faceface, thank you for that LOVELY review. I really feel loved now. *keeps keyboard away from Fleur's prying fingers* You know… somehow I don't think she appreciated the comment as much as I did… hmm. Ooops. The librarian just yelled at us. Apparently, we're disturbing the peace or something like that. Ugh. Fleur-chan's author's notes are confusing. Here's the deal: Hotaru and Reenie are best friends, always have been, always will be. And they're more like cousins than aunts. Echk. And the part about Negascum… if you're confused, don't worry—I am too. You're not alone.

**Disclaimer:** ::Screaming at Serenity Sea:: WRITING THE DISCLAIMER IS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO THERE! Anyway, we don't own Sailor Moon, if we did we'd still have it on TV, would have dubbed Sailor Moon, and we'd be very, very, rich. Maybe I'd buy me a Mamo-chan. ::Serenity Sea moves to strangle Fleur:: Eek!

(Can you tell we switch wacky modes ever so often?)

* * *

_"I was lost,_

_and you were found…_"

--Sweet Misery,

Michelle Branch

__________________________________________________­­­­

          "I still think we should wait until the outers get here before we start."

Neo-Queen Serenity rolled her eyes. "Endymion, I didn't become Queen of the Solar System for nothing. I can handle a little spell, you know. What could possibly go wrong?"

Famous last words, people. Famous. Last. Words.

***

An hour and a half later, Endymion was still trying to discourage his lovely wife from trying to accomplish what would seem impossible to most. She was acting if bringing back four men from the dead (previously evil, he might add) was a walk in the park. Actually, walks in the park had never been overly easy, he thought, as he remembered Reenie falling onto the head of Serena. 

But anyway, back to the generals.

The idea that she was going to bring back his long-dead generals was simply mind-boggling, not to mention frightening. She had forgotten, but he never would. He could still see Kunzite's sword drawing closer to the neck of Princess Serenity as he just managed to get them both out of the way with a rough shove. He could see his best friends fight the women they claimed to love; resulting in pain, hurt and death. It had been different when they were in 20th century Tokyo, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask; they weren't supposed to be loyal to him then.

          "Endy, it _will be _okay. I **promise**." Her voice was low and sweet, gently pulling him out of the memories that refused to stay buried in their grave. She put an arm around him and leaned on his shoulder. "They're soul mates, they'll never be happy with anybody else. Don't you want the senshi to have what we do Endymion, how can we keep in the dark to these feelings."

          "Are you sure, Serenity? How do you know they'll be like they were before Beryl turned them against us?"

          "If it'll make you feel better I'll tell the Crystal to bring them back like they were before they met Beryl."

Endymion reluctantly nodded. Years of experience had taught him there was no point in going against his wife when she was like this. None at all. "When are you going to do this?"

She grinned, "I was thinking about tonight."

          "In the Chamber, I'm guessing?" A special room had been designed with the plans for the Crystal Palace. There, the Silver Crystal could be used with none being the wiser. It would even bar psychics like Rei from feeling the vast amounts of energy that would be used. "The only room built especially for power-wielding Queens who want to bring back their friends past lovers and not be noticed."

          "You make it sound so shallow." She said slyly. But then her mood became serious. "Tell me, with all your heart, you don't think we're doing the right thing. That you don't want to see your generals, no—your **best friends **again?  She waited for a response as Endymion retreated to memories of his four comrades; they were all laughing, having a good time. Jed had told some kind of joke, causing even stiff Kunzite to crack a grin. He missed that, and Serenity knew it.  "Trust me, Endymion."

          "I do," he started. "It's them I'm worried about." She smiled and pushed back a stray piece of his ebony locks.

          "Maybe we should take a nap before we attempt something so big." Another of her sly smiles replaced her gentle grin.

          "A nap? Something tells me you aren't thinking about sleeping."

          "My King, I have not one inkling of a clue as to what you are talking about."

He pretended to be sorry. "Well, if what you're saying is true, you don't need me to take a simple nap." 

She dragged him to the bed.

*** 

          "Okay, here we go… One, two, three. Hey… how come you didn't go?"

          "Serenity, if I've told you once, I'll tell you a million times, I'm not leaving."

          "If you're going to be like that…"

          "I am."

          "_Fine_."

Serenity and Endymion stood in the center of a large domed shape room where on a long stone pedestal stood a golf-ball sized crystal, glimmering in the light. With a sturdy hand she picked it up and raised it above her head. The Neo-Queen's long silvery-blonde hair whipped behind her, being blown by an unseen wind. Endymion stood behind her, gently grasping her waist in his hands. He wouldn't let her go.

Summoning the power she held within her tiny being, Serenity started to chant. The Crystal began to glow, an unearthly glow that completely overshadowed the mere twinkling that it had omitted before.

  
          "BRING BACK THE GENERALS OF LONG AGO,

          SEND THEM TO THE ONES WHO CARED FOR THEM SO,

          VENUS, JUPITER, MERCURY, MARS:

          REWRITE THE FUTURE, CHANGING OUR STARS!"

The Crystal flared brightly four times, and then held with a brilliant light during which the King and Queen shielded their eyes.

Endymion braced his body and her own as the light grew stronger. He held her steady as the wind blew harder, he fed his own energy into her soul, making sure she was all right. Suddenly, the light seemed to explode.

The intensity of the light and power caused a part of the Chamber's southern wall the crack. Recognizing that a threat to detecting the power was present, the Crystal flashed once more, briefly, before fading completely.

It was done.

A heavily gasping Serenity tried to grin at her husband. "Well…" she heaving, trying to get air in her lungs, "that… went well."

Endymion barely had time to tighten his arms around her before she fainted. (SS: Anyone noticing a "Coffee" similarity here?)

***

Eight faces stared blankly at the two rulers sitting at the head of the table and waited. Finally, Mars, who got impatient and tired of waiting, as she usually did, stood up, commanding the attention of all in the room.

          "Okay. Are we here for a reason, or is this actually going to be one of those staring-contest meetings?"

The monarchs, who had been quietly discussing how to broach their subject, turned their shocked and amused gazes to her.

Rei stood with her hands on her hips, looking for a ready for a fight. "_Well_?" She questioned.

          "We could turn it into a tongue-war if you wanted," Serenity mumbled.

          "Yeah, but I guarantee the war would not be between you and Rei…" Kind Endymion trailed off. Ever since Serenity's scare in the Chamber, he had been on edge, causing him to be uncharacteristically sarcastic.

Serenity couldn't help it anymore—she burst out laughing. Between her giggles, she leaned over to her husband, and said, "Oh yes, we did the right thing deciding to bring your generals back."

He leant back to cast her wary look and nodded in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Reenie burst into the council room, looking flushed and quite out of breath.

The daughter of the former Moon Princess and Earth Prince had aged quite a bit since we last saw her. She was now about 16, hair falling to her mid-back, up in the usual odangos. It was clearly evident that she was inheriting her mother's body and great looks—not to mention the sparkle in her eyes.

The King turned to reprimand his daughter for interrupting their meeting but she held up her hand and beat him to it.

          "Mom, Dad! Helios is back!" Then she ran back out of the room, leaving six stunned senshi; Pluto had strangely disappeared, and Venus was trying to hide her grin.

Neo-Queen Serenity clamped a hand down on her husband's arm and held him back from jumping the length of the table to get to their daughter and keep her away from the dream priest.

          "Calm **_down_**. We will walk calmly to the Throne room to see Helios and find out why he's here. If the senshi haven't gone back home after that, we'll tell them then. If they're gone, we'll just wait 'till we get back." She saw the pleading look on his face and shook her head firmly. "No, Endymion. We can't be late for our meeting with America. Number one, Hotaru is counting on us to get Andrew back here in one piece. Number two; I'm really not looking forward to having a reoccurrence of Nemesis. We _cannot_ be late."

He glared at her and rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay, I heard you."

Quite suddenly, she burst into the smile that never failed to light up a room. "Good. Let's go."

***

Helios stood nervously in the main throne room, waiting for Reenie and the imminent arrival of her parents. She flew back into the room in a dead run and headed straight for his arms.

He caught her easily and they kissed fiercely for a few seconds before she broke it off abruptly, touching a finger to his soft lips. "Shhh. They're coming. We have to stop."

Helios leaned back for one more kiss and tapped her on the noise teasingly. "I still don't know why Pluto told me to come. I mean, I love seeing you, but we're not supposed to see each other for another two or three weeks."

Reenie shrugged, smoothing down her hair and dress. "Ah, damn the schedule all to Hell. You love seeing me—I love seeing you—just let it all go. Besides, we're here because Pluto needs us to distract my parents to preserve the timeline."

He threw his hands up in the air and mockingly said, "Oh, well saints preserve us all—we're saving the timeline."  
  


The rulers of the solar system walked in just after that. They looked like they had been running, or doing something that required… uh… stamina… and seemed to be breathing heavily.

          "Reenie," Serenity admonished, her blue eyes growing stern, "you shouldn't have run off on us before. It's rude."

          "Yes," Endymion echoed, glaring pointedly at Helios, "rude."

Reenie met Helios' eyes and shrugged.

          "So what brings you to Crystal Tokyo, Helios?"

The Elysian priest shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sailor Pluto wanted them here, but she never told them what to say. "Well… I came to see Reenie."

The Neo-Queen looked confused. "But you're not supposed to see Reenie for another two and half weeks."

          "Right, but… I just _needed_ to se her. Things are a bit… chaotic in Elysian… and I needed some peace and **serenity** in my life."

King Endymion rolled his eyes at the obvious dig and cleared his throat to speak. His wife, daughter and protector of his Golden Crystal looked him respectively. "As much as we appreciate that you're looking after Elysian for us—and our daughter; within reason—these spontaneous visits to the palace are—"

          "Your majesties! You're going to be late!" A black mist swirled around in a circle and Sailorpluto stepped out. 

The king rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to continue what he was saying. He would have probably gotten somewhere if his wife didn't clap a hand over his mouth.

The blonde looked the two teenagers with a forced grin. "We have to go… America, you know how it is."

Reenie smiled, mock-painfully. "We know. Go ahead." 

Helios bid them goodbye and tried not to focus too long on the threat that had been burning in his king's eyes.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when the royal couple walked out of the room. 

          "And you two—_don't_ get into too much trouble while we're gone!" A feminine voice called from the hallway.

The princess groaned and sunk her head in Helios' chest.

***

Zip. Zip. Zip. Zip.

The king and queen were packing a few last minute items in the bags, and there was no conversation except for a zipper meeting fabric. (SS: Can't you just see it? Hello, teeth. Hello, Mr. Zipper. Lol. Been writing this too long.) Of course, this time gave way to the King thinking and of course, that led to the voicing of his thoughts.

          "They aren't back yet."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked up while shoving a chemise in her bag. "Of course they're not back yet. They are going to be _changing history_, Endymion. They have to take their entrance back into the world a little slower then normal. We can't just plop them in Crystal Tokyo as we're leaving. Think of it this way: by the time we get back, they'll be almost ready to come back into the world. We'll be waiting for them." That idea pleased her greatly and she smiled.

The king pondered this and decided he was in agreement with this. The other thought that had been floating at the front of his mind found its way out.

          "I _really_ don't like the idea of leaving them by themselves, Serenity."

The queen exhaled loudly and looked incredulously at her husband, immediately knowing what he was talking about. "She's _just_ a teenager, Endy. How much trouble could they get into?"

His dark look made her realize what was possible. "Let's just hope that _they_ don't have a nine-year-old daughter who falls out of the sky.

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the royal chambers, making their way to the transport that could take them to America. Normally, they would have teleported, but Serenity had drained too much from the Chamber, and they would have Andrew with on the way back.

Once they had stepped inside the transport and were a good distance from the palace, Endymion spoke up. "You know, we didn't tell the senshi."

She shifted in her seat and leaned on his shoulder. "They'll find out when we get back. What could possibly go wrong?"

Again people, famous last words. Famous. Last. Words.

* * *

**SEA-CHAN'S ENDING NOTES**: And maybe, if you're good and you review and tell us lots of good things, then we'll send out the first chapter of the senshi—oh. We have to tell you how these chapters are laid out. First, of course, there's the prologue. Then there's an everyone chapter A, which is this one. Followed by Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina, respectively, and then an Everyone B. We start the cycle again, minus the prologue, of course. We're going to be doing at least 3 sets of this and then an epilogue. Okay? Okay.

*~*

**Message board**: http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity

**Update List**: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/serenity_sea_updatelist/

*~*

And if you need something else to read…

Test of Faith… by Fleur

How About A Cup of Coffee… by Serenity Sea

*~*

**Sea-chan:** haha! Flewery Fleur isn't here! I can take over these notes!

*A shoulder angel shows up on her left side, looking suspiciously like Fleur*

**Angel:** Now, Sea-chan. That's not very nice. Besides—what are you going to say without her?

**Sea-chan:** *scratches head* Hmmm. I'm going to take over the world, you know that?

**Angel:** (looks confused) Ummm, right. ::poof:: *Angel disappears*

**Sea-chan:** Well _that_ was weird. But at least she's gone now. And I can take over the notes!

*a shoulder devil shows up on her right side, looking like Fleur with heavy makeup, and in a perpetually bad mood* (SS: Scary thing, that, people. I wouldn't go near her when she's pissed.)

**Devil:** SEA-CHAN!!!! Good! Turn to the dark side! Destroy Fleur's notes.

**Sea-chan:** Who are you? And aren't you supposed to be PROTECTING Fleur's notes?

**Devil:** *sniffs disdainfully* Yeah, well… it gets boring after a while.

**Sea-chan:** *looking distrustfully at the creature* Riiiight. Time to go. You people scare me. *thinks about something inspirational to end with* THE RESISTANCE LIVES ON, PEOPLE! 

Sea-chan flings shoulder devil on her and runs away.

Shoulder devil rubs a hand down her face and takes her red cape off, revealing the angel-Fleur.

**Angel:** God, that's fun!

(And written all by Sea-chan.)

*~*

Note: If for some reason, you wish to get in touch with the authors—as frightening as that thought is—here are the email addresses.

Sea-chan: Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com

Fleur: Fleur422@yahoo.com

Joint-email: Rubber_duckiesus@yahoo.com


	3. Rei 1

Once Lost, Now Found

**Rei-1**

** PG-13**

**Serenity Sea**

**(Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com)**

**Author's notes**: Serenity Sea here. I have the privilege of doing Rei and Ami, so there won't be any notes from my crazy editor Fleur-chan. Yes, you can all breathe sighs of relief, I won't be offended. I don't know if she will, but surely she'll get over it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeaaaah. It's sad. I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the generals. And I really don't own the senshi. It's a shame, though. Because Rei could be my older sister or something. That's how much we're alike.

**DISTRIBUTION:** What, you mean you're actually reading this and you want to put it on your own site? Sure I guess. Make sure you put all of it up, though.

**Summary**: Co-written with Fleur. Neo-Queen Serenity realizes her inner senshi are lacking and decides to do something about it.

**THANKYOU'S/DEDICATIONS:** To Fleur and all the readers of my fiction.

Please join the update list and the message board. 

**Message Board**: http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity/

**Update List**: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/serenity_sea_updatelist/

Thank you, 

Serenity Sea

***

_"I was lost,_

And you were found…" 

--Sweet Misery, Michelle Branch

  


The sun hit the land of Mars hot and hard that day, pushing the records of heat even higher than expected or predicted. It would eventually get so bad that no one would come out of their homes, save the monarch of the planet, Princess Rei; but she was a bit of a loner, and didn't come out of her shrine unless absolutely necessary. 

Rumor had it that her temper was nearly unbearable when it got started, and most that entered employment at the temple lasted for a day or two before cracking under the pressure. Then there were the few that were constants—always there, never flinching, no matter what the circumstances; those few frequented the markets weekly… and were talked about for their pains.

Many wondered if the priestess had woven a spell around them to make them stay, or if they were simply invulnerable to her now. 

Very few had actually met their princess, and so they had to rely on hearsay and what even they deemed factual. As most things go, when people are ignorant, or lacking knowledge about something, they tend to make up things as they go along. That was why some of the gossip floating around was so outrageous.

More outrageous than that was the fact that the Princess had to know about it… and did nothing to dispute it—even though she was supposedly renowned for her debate skills.

***

Inside a dark, wooden temple, decorated in purple, reds, and gold, the ruler of Mars was behaving very undiplomatically. She nearly paced a hole in the floor before taking definite action again.

The dark-haired woman looked at the paper in her hands, then tossed it out of the shrine window. She muttered a few choice words under her breath and then bellowed, "Demios!"

A small, bird-like woman appeared before her, bowing quickly. "Yes, Rei?" She was a close, trusted friend and confidant of the princess, and had been told many times to use her first name only.

The princess turned priestess cast her probing violet eyes on her. "I asked for a tiny break. The Neo-Queen left for America, so I come to my home planet to rest and all I get are more demands from the senate. And they require these laws to be made on the threat of unseating me from my own throne! I am all but ready to tell them they can have it!"

Demios sighed and placed a hand on Rei's arm. "They just want to get you riled. They want you to be impatient enough to leave on your own—they know that the Neo-Queen would never stand for such a threat."

Even as she spoke, the note outside dissolved into dust, and Rei threw her hands in the air. "Those fools! They used a spell on the note so that I couldn't show it to Serenity!" Her long raven hair swung back and forth as she paced in her agitation. Quite suddenly, she stopped, knowing what she had to do to settle down. "Demios, tell Phobos and the rest of the temple that I am taking the day to devote to reading the fire. Things have been strange ever since Serenity left and I… I need some time to myself before I explode."

The priestess nodded. "Should we keep the employment open for today?"

She was half-about to say no when something triggered her inside. Like a physical jolt, she realized that fate wanted her to keep it open. "That would be fine. I am not to be disturbed." A whirl of her embroidered purple and gold robes signified her sudden departure and she walked down a dark hallway that was all but hidden from view.

When she was gone, Demios put her head in her hands and sat on the temple steps. "Oh, my poor princess. When will things ever get easier for you?" Then she got up to warn the rest of the staff that Lady Rei was not to be disturbed at all for the day; unless it was an urgent message from Crystal Tokyo.

It was only when half the morning had gone by did she realize that Rei was supposed to check in with the other inner planets and now she couldn't. Rei had been right when she'd spoken of a disturbance that followed the Queen's absence. Lately, she'd been paler, more short tempered than usual. Which meant that whatever the disturbance was, was taking more out of her than she'd care to admit.

***

The man wove his way through the crowds, gently pushing and shoving when necessary. The subdued, yet cheerful atmosphere was enough to make him lose the meager breakfast he'd eaten that morning, so he glanced at them with a sort of detached interest, knowing that he would never fit in with them. As usual, his body was working on autopilot, recognizing the need for employment in his somewhat stuporous state.

He walked a ways more, long legs used to covering all distances easily—even those unfamiliar to him—until the path beneath his feet had grown less worn down and more filled with underbrush. Somehow, he knew he had to keep going, and so he did, until he was finally standing in a clearing. In the center of the clearing—some fair distance away—stood a large wooden structure.

The building before him was ornate, but not overly so. It captivated him with its simple beauty and décor. Instantly—as if someone had whispered in his ear—he knew it was a temple. There was something about it—he could explain what—but he was inexplicably drawn to it.

**She'd always loved temples**.

_Wait a second. She? Who the hell was _**she**?_ And what was this _**she**_ doing in his head?_

He shook his head free of the probing inner questions, and closed his green eyes slowly, as if in pain.

Whoever had brought him back here had done so for a reason. He just had to stay alive long enough to find out what it was.

****

A soft crunching of gravel made her look up to see a young man, with blonde hair and cynical green eyes heading towards her. There was something about him that made her stand up, and take a more protective stance towards the temple. As if he noticed this, and understood her reasoning behind her movement, a corner of his mouth quirked up in a sardonic grin and he approached the shrine steps.

"I understand this shrine is looking for workers?"

Demios struggled to keep her voice from wavering. "Yes, that is correct. Are you inquiring?"

His head tilted to the side, as if considering it, and then he stared directly at her. "Yes. I believe I would enjoy working here."

She pasted a smile on her face. "Well then, come inside and we'll brief you of your duties and see how you do on your first day."

His half-grin turned into a full-fledged smirk. "_Wonderful_."

And there was something about the way he said it—his tone, his body language; she couldn't put her finger on it—that reminded her so much of Rei it was shocking. Demios realized, with a start, that before Rei had become jaded with politics and fed up with the citizens of the planet she ruled, that her demeanor had been sarcastic and cutting, but not so that you felt alienated. That hadn't happened until now. Perhaps if she ever met this man, that would all change.

With a smile on her face, a true smile, she led the way inside the temple, instantly feeling better about allowing this man among their small group.

Poor Demios didn't know just how right she was.  
  


***

Rei stared harder into the fire. There was a man—a tall man, by any account—with cropped blonde hair in a style much like the King's. (If the King _had_ blonde hair, anyway.) But where the King had deep, comforting blue eyes, the hard green that echoed from their flinty depths assured her that he was anything but.

There was only one man she'd ever encountered in her entire existence with _those_ eyes.

**_Jaedite_**.

Suddenly, the fine hairs on the back of her neck rose. _She was being watched._ She knew it without the temple fire—the feeling of not being alone completely overpowered her senses. Rei turned apprehensively on her mat and faced the object of her reading—in the flesh.

The fiery nature for which she was known took over before a rational thought process could. (Not that the thought process would have turned out differently…) Within a matter of seconds, senshi fuku or no, she had him pinned on the glossy wooden floorboards.

Surprise registered in his eyes a second before she delivered the blow that disabled him, temporarily knocking him out. Determination etched deeply in her face, she rose, barely flinching as she adjusted his weight over her shoulder.

"I don't know how you got here, or even _why_ you're here—but I will tell you this—" as if he could hear her, "—we are going to the palace, where the King and Queen can decide what to do with you. Because—frankly—I've had enough of you from the past millennium to last a lifetime—and then some."

Rei stared grimly at the passed-out man in her arms. And you better not try any more energy tricks _this_ time, mister." His shallow breathing was her only response.

A deep red flared from her position and illuminated the inner sanctum of the temple—and then…

She was gone.

And Jaedite was with her.

***


	4. Ami 1

Once Lost, Now Found

**Ami-1**

** PG-13**

**Serenity Sea**

**(Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com)**

**Author's notes**: Serenity Sea here. I have the privilege of doing Rei and Ami, so there won't be any notes from my crazy editor Fleur-chan. Yes, you can all breathe sighs of relief, I won't be offended. I don't know if she will, but surely she'll get over it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeaaaah. It's sad. I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the generals. And I really don't own the senshi. It's a shame, though. Because Rei could be my older sister or something. That's how much we're alike.

**DISTRIBUTION:** What, you mean you're actually reading this and you want to put it on your own site? Sure I guess. Make sure you put all of it up, though.

**Summary**: Co-written with Fleur. Neo-Queen Serenity realizes her inner senshi are lacking and decides to do something about it.

**THANKYOU'S/DEDICATIONS:** To Fleur and all the readers of my fiction.

Please join the update list and the message board. 

**Message Board**: http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity/

**Update List**: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/serenity_sea_updatelist/

Thank you, 

Serenity Sea

***

_"I was lost,_

And you were found…" 

--Sweet Misery, Michelle Branch

  


Ami Mizuno, academist and doctor extraordinaire, put her hands on her hips and arched her back, repressing a groan. The day had been long, and by the looks of it, was about to get longer. A faint throbbing at the back of her head promised a bad migraine later tonight. For now, she'd have to push that thought out of her mind and deal with the commotion in the lobby if the ER. Honestly, didn't these people realize this was supposed to be an _orderly_ hospital?

**Orderly**.

Orderly, as in, routine; which reminded her that Rei had not yet checked in with any of the inners or herself yet today; and the day was more than half gone. Ever since the King and Queen had gone to assist Andrew in the Americas, all of the inners had felt some sort of disturbance and a general unease, as if being watched. Twice, Mina and Lita claimed that someone was following them, and Ami cringed to think of what Rei must have felt, having the enhanced senses she did. But now… with her failing to check in…

The thought occurred to her—unpleasant as it was—that Rei had been taken captive by her shadower. She shook her head, dismissing those thoughts and, in the process, caused some of her longer bluish bangs to fall in the line of her vision.

What she wouldn't give for a few minutes in her senshi form; her headache and any minor sprains or bruises that had added up during the day (like the one from restraining that rambunctious teenager in curtain 14!) would have faded and healed; and she could get in touch with Rei. At the very least, her tiara would have elevated her bangs to a level where they would not interfere with her vision—hair in your visor tended to obstruct your view, so it seemed the tiara always took care of it.

However, fervently wishing for a fuku or not, it would be impractical. And Ami—ever one for practicality—had to settle for a silvery blue pronged headband to slid in her hair. It wasn't the comforting coolness of her tiara, but it would do. Then she straightened her white lab coat and went to face the music.

***

It was strange, he thought, to be on a planet you had very little knowledge of, when the last thing he remembered was—wait. What _was_ the last thing he remembered? He sighed. Well, _that_ wasn't going to come around any time soon. Everything about him and about his past felt like a blur. Nothing was constant, nothing made sense; black and white didn't exist—it was all a distorted gray.

He had a feeling that there was something vital he was supposed to remember—something that would very likely get him out of this mess—but right now, whatever that was, was lost in the gray space that was his mind.

Of course, walking and looking like the outsider he was made him an easy target for some of the delinquent teenagers that were annoyed their best friend was in the hospital. So they took their anger out on him.

The last thing he remembered was thinking, "Oh, great Serenity." And before it went black, he wanted to know who Serenity was.

***

_Click_. An annoying bright light shone down into his eyes. He blinked a few times, tried to shove it away, and tell them who he was—not that he knew, but hey, it was worth a shot—only they seemed to misunderstand him.

"Guys, he's critical. We're taking him in."

"I just called the hospital. They have a room prepped in the ER for him now."

"Let's go."

He was lifted up, placed on something unyieldingly hard, and restrained before he could say any more. It seemed like hours before they started to move—and what a strange feeling of movement it was—and then, more hours before he was lifted again, and hit by the rush of cold air that smelled like antiseptic and powder. It was then, he vaguely realized, that they'd arrived at the hospital they'd spoken of.

_Good. Someone can get me out of this mess and tell me what the _hell_ I'm doing here._

Through the haze in his mind, he could make out a clear voice asking,

"Gentlemen? What seems to be the problem here?" 

***

Ami walked over to the crowd in the ER lobby. "Gentlemen? What seems to be the problem here?" They were crowded over a person on a gurney and she couldn't get a clear look at the individual.

One of the EMT's looked up at her and handed over the obscured patient's chart. "We found him outside of the hospital grounds; he was pretty banged up—we think those teenagers of the guy in curtain 14 did this to him. There wasn't any identification on his person or anywhere near him, and when we asked him his name, he didn't respond. We figured we'd better bring him to you, because you're the best doctor here, and the ruler of the planet."

A small sigh escaped her as her eyes closed wearily. The diplomat in her took over and by the time she was ready to open them, the words that came out was a combination of her two jobs; doctor and head of Mercury.

Her tone was as icy as her powers, something she had not expected, but wasn't altogether sure she disapproved of. "Very well, gentlemen. Now, if you would be so kind as to give our patient some breathing room, I'm sure he would appreciate it." She did not add, _and give me a chance to identify him._

She was, as the man had stated, the ruler of Mercury, and as such, knew every person on her small planet—but she didn't like her title to be tossed around so carelessly after she'd tried so hard to keep it quiet. People had very diverse reactions when they found out that the Princess of Mercury was cutting open their son or daughter. When she was at the palace, she was Princess Ami, the sole ruler of the planet Mercury, but when she was at the hospital, she was just Dr. Ami Mizuno.

Briefly, she toyed with the idea of doing something rash—something Rei would do, like firing him for leaking out her secret—but all thoughts of Rei and the trouble she might be in brought her thoughts to a screeching halt and threw her back to the situation at hand.

They finally cleared off and she got her first look at the patient. He was, as they'd said, rather "banged up." No other term would do quite such justice as that, for scratches and cuts covered a good portion of his face, while it seemed that one of his eyes was swelling to a nice black bruise. Of course, one look was all it took to identify him—he wasn't from Mercury, but she'd seen him before, and would know him _anywhere_—but that didn't stop the color draining off her face.

The thudding in her head intensified to a deafening roar, and she nearly screamed at the injustice of it all. The blood in her veins ran cold as he ultimately won the battle of opening his one good eye—a light violet blue—_there_. It _was_ him.

**_Zoicite_**.

Blindly reaching behind her for the redheaded nurse that was present, she grasped her arm, "Sound out the alarm to Crystal Tokyo. Put it in care of their majesties, and tell them it's urgent." They wouldn't get it directly, it would be watered down quite a bit when it eventually reached them in America, but it would get to them just the same. She hesitated for a second, "Tell them… tell them Mercury sent it."

The message from "Mercury" could be understood as one of two things: a message from the _planet_ Mercury, or a message from the _senshi_ of Mercury. Judging from the look stunned on the nurse's face; she had figured it to be the latter. After a second of stupored silence, she regained her mental facilities and left to do what Ami had asked of her.

Ami, on the other hand, pulled the man off the gurney somewhat harshly, and half-dragged, half-supported him to the nearest private room, not minding in the least when his arm collided with the doorframe. All the while, the thought of Rei being taken by her shadower—who she now assumed was Jaedite—though she didn't know why she was so certain that it would be him—repeated through her mind like a broken record.

For the sake of getting rid of her headache and own battered body—thought it certainly wasn't necessary to accomplish was she was going to do next—a small blue glitter stick, complete with a faintly blue-tinged crystal globe, fell out of nowhere into her expectant hand.

"Mercury… Crystal… **_POWER_**!"

The water slid over her body soothingly, an impenetrable barrier from the outside world, before clearing and leaving Sailor Mercury in its place. She quickly checked with her mini-computer to make sure his vitals were still of a fairly healthy status, even though he was out cold.

A deep blue glowed from the outside of the door and then she was gone, taking the man with her.

Only her headache remained, and she was certain that was going to stick around for quite a while.

***


	5. Lita 1

**Once Lost, Now Found**

**Lita-1**

PG-13 

**Fleur**

**(Fleur422@yahoo.com)**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait on this guys, you in no means deserved to go through that. However, Sea-chan has no Internet access during the summer, and I was just plain old lazy. Please forgive us. And if you won't do that, at least read our story and leave a nice review. You know how we _love_ reviews. Okay, we're more obsessed, but still. Enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER**: I've got a plan to kidnap Mamo-chan and the generals, if you need more info., you can reach me at—

 SS: *hits Fleur on the head, abruptly halting speech* Not another one of your kidnapping plans? Do you remember how the _last_ plan turned out?

Fleur: Um…no? 

SS: *Points at broken wrist*

Fleur: Oh…yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of that fun stuff. But the plot for world domination is still on.

_"I was lost,_

And you were found…" 

--Sweet Misery, Michelle Branch

___________________________________________________________________

The tall man had to jump out of the way as two children with swords ran by, and he quickly he dodged behind a cart filled with fruit. In a matter of fact all the people here were active. Merchants would jump up and down all day if it would attract customers, and customers were hard to draw. They all walked in long strides, nobody ever just… lagged. Scents of a nearby restaurant wafted down the street, causing his stomach to grumble in protest of his long fast. He wished things like food were his only problems, but it seemed he had a whole history to remember. He guessed it was too much to ask for something such as memories to come easy, nothing in his life came easy anymore—not that he would remember if it ever had.

After the children ran by, he came out back onto the street that he'd been walking down all day. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how, but he was here. Where exactly "here" was, was another question. He didn't think running up to some random stranger and asking where them where he was would exactly score him points with the people. Sure, it would probably score him a padded cell in an asylum somewhere…

The man ran his hand through his long brown hair, wishing he could tie it back with something to keep it out of his eyes. The only thing he had was the clothes on his back, and those were no help… or were they. The man reached down to the bottom of his gray shirt and tugged, effectively tearing off a strip of material. He tied it in his hair and kept walking.

A good-sized restaurant grabbed his attention. It stood in the middle of the line of shops, beautiful in greens and golds. And the smell…the man could almost hear his stomach asking him to go order an equivalent of "The Hungry Man's Breakfast." He decided just to _look_ at what they had, looking wouldn't hurt, in reality he had not enough money to do much more than that. He reached out and grabbed the brass doorknob, walking in slowly as if he had something to fear. Once inside he sat down at the counter, drooling at the sight of different muffins, pastries, and other such goods.

          "Can I help you?" Came a friendly voice. It was a girl in her early twenties, with long black hair tied in a braid that traveled to her hips.

The nameless man smiled at her and shook his head, just as his stomach led out a loud groan. Laughing the girl grabbed two muffins from behind the tabletop and placed them in front of him.

          "You look like a nice guy, and the cook usually makes a ton anyway. We always have extra," Then she stopped and laughed, "Unless of course the Moon Queen is visiting, but anyway, these are on the house."

          "Thanks," He said, barely able to manage not attacking the muffins before the girl walked away. After he'd calmed the beast he called his stomach he was able to think clearly once more. The girl had said something about a "Moon Queen." For some reason the name nagged at his memory, urging him to remember something. But what?

After finishing his meal he stood and thanked the girl. "Come back anytime!" She said in an energetic voice. Before stepping out the door he checked to see if there were any dangers lurking on the streets of this forein land. It's a good thing he did too, for on the stoop of the restaurant sat five little girls who were fighting…a plant? The tallest girl was wearing a strip of green cloth around a white shirt and pair of shorts. The others followed her example with colors such as red, blue, and orange.

          "What are you doing there?" He asked kindly.

          "Playin' Senshi!" One little girl with red hair said.

          "I'm the senshi of this planet, Sailor Jupiter!" Another of the little girls raised her sword, nearly poking him in the eye.

The man blinked. Once, then twice. "Sailor Jupiter?" He questioned. "I know that name."

          "Well duh, silly." A tiny blonde girl with an orange ribbon reprimanded him, "She's only the leader of this _planet._" Her attitude and something in the way she looked and held herself reminded him of someone… 

"Silly me," The man said as he tried to cover his shock. He had this feeling that Sailor Jupiter was the answer to all of his questions. "Where does Sailor Jupiter live?" 

          "I dunno. But she practices with real weapons at the stadium. I wanted to go watch her practice today, but Mama wouldn't let me." She pouted before pointing in to a smaller boy that was down the lane a bit. "EWWW! It's a youma."

One of her friends looked confused, "Isn't that your brother?"

The first little girl rolled her eyes, "Not today he isn't!" All five girls ran off to go fight the alleged "youma," leaving the brooding man with much to think about.

*** 

The woman known as Sailor Jupiter, leader of the planet Jupiter, was sweating like a pig. Or we could put it more elegantly and say she was glistening profusely. To her friends, the perspiring girl was simply Lita, cookie maker extraordinaire.  However, cookies were the last thing on her mind as she fought with one of her many students, Tom. He was good, but still he had a lot to learn. With one last thrust she pinned him to the dirt floor of the circular training center. When he gave her the sign of defeat she waited for him to sit up.

A tall boy was revealed with sandy hair and a freckled face. He was sweating more so than Lita, but still a smile crossed his face. "I almost had you there, Master Lita."

"Keep telling yourself that kid. You were my _warm-up_ today." He laughed, for he knew she was right. Even without her senshi form Lita was a _damn_ good opponent.

          "Well, yhanks again. I'll see you next week."

Lita started to nod before smacking her hand to her forehead. "I can't Tom, I'm going to Crystal Tokyo for the week, but I'm sure you'll hear about it when I get back. Stop by then." He nodded, with a wave he went to go clean up.

Now Lita was bored. None of her other regulars had stopped by to fence, and none of her other friends and senshi were in the present atmosphere. She slumped onto the dirt ground and stared out of the dome. Just as she was perfecting a new recipe, a voice woke her from her daydream.

 "Mind if I give it a try?" 

Lita popped up to see the speaker that had entered into her practice court, only to see a man wearing a fencing helmet and brandishing a thin sword that he must have gotten from her public stock room.

          "You're new around here, aren't you." She raised an eyebrow. "Do I get to see your face before we fight?"

          "How about this. If you win, you can see it."

          "Is it scarred or something?" She interrogated. Hey, nobody ever said Lita was subtle.

          "No, I just like to be mysterious." He chuckled, and she smiled in return. It crossed her mind that she had always wanted a masked man back in the days when she and the other girls and swooned over a particularly hunky man dressed in a tuxedo. If only he hadn't been so caught up on her best friend. 

He reached out a hand to help her up from the ground, one that she gladly accepted. Little did she know that it would cause something like a bolt of electricity to run through her body. _I really hope he's hot under that mask!_ She thought to herself. _But he must think I look like something the cat dragged in! _But she couldn't have known that the masked man was already captivated by her. She might have been sweaty, and maybe she did smell a bit like dirt, but he knew she was special.

Lita put on her gear once more, preparing herself. Within minutes they were both at the center of the court, ready and raring to go. 

          "One…" She started.

          "Two…" He was starting to pick up the game.

          "THREE!" The opponents were at each other before the last word was uttered. The man for his part noticed how similar their styles were. Sporadic, yet graceful. To tell the truth he didn't even know he could fence, but when he picked up the sword he knew he could try.

          The swords clashed repeatedly, each fencer unable to penetrate the other's defense. At one point the man had almost touched Lita, but she'd dodged with remarkable skill. The fight roared on for over ten minutes. The brown-haired man was sweating dangerously, as he felt a trickle of moisture move towards his eye. He was on the offense however, so he assured himself he'd be done in a moment.

In a moment he was done, but not the way he expected. With a whirl Lita had taken him by surprise and aimed her sword towards his legs. Predictably he jumped, that's why he didn't expect the tap of a sword form mid-air. Surprise overtook him and he fell with a thud onto the ground.

          "That's really going to hurt tomorrow." Lita said, between big gasps of air. She would never admit it, but he had almost beaten her.

          "Forget tomorrow, how about now?" She laughed at the humor in his voice and leaned over to give him a hand up. He accepted and felt a tingle run through him at contact, while his other hand reached to de-mask, revealing the face of a man she thought to have been dead.

**_Nephrite._**

          "OH MY GODDESS!" The senshi of Jupiter was staring at Nephrite, as was his name, like he was a ghost. And to her, he was. 

          "What—" But before he could finish his question, she'd promptly let go of his hand, causing him to fall back and pass out. 

          "Listen buddy," She said to the unconscious man before her, "Nobody messes with me and the rest of the senshi—you just crossed the line. Now I'm going to have to leave early on my trip and take your sorry hide along." After a moment's pause she pulled something out of an invisible space. To anybody but select few, it would have seemed impossible.

          "Jupiter… Crystal… **_POWER_**!"

And with a flash of sparkly green light, the two not-so-human bodies were gone. The only thing left of them was the imprint of their footsteps in the courtyard dirt.

***

Is anyone *else* seeing a pattern here? Guess who's coming next…

*Sea-chan pokes head out* Okay. She's gone. Now, if anyone needs info on kidnapping the generals… what? Why are you all staring at me like I'm crazy? *Pause. Grin* Besides the obvious. I mean, it's not like I'm Sea-chan. *feels face* Oh. Wait a minute now. *reaches at back of neck and pulls SKIN forward… revealing devious little face of Fleur* It is I, Fleur-chan, to save the day! *Stands triumphantly as flag behind her waves in the wind*

SS: _Fleur_… *Sea-chan's voice comes pouring through loud-speakers from all around*

Fleur: Meep! *runs away*


	6. Mina 1

Once Lost, Now Found: Mina - 1 Fleur 

**(Fleur422@yahoo.com)**

*Fleur is happily typing until Serenity Sea taps her on the shoulder*

_Fleur_: What?

**SS**: Aren't you done _yet?_

_Fleur_: Um…nope. I still have to do the disclaimer. You know, all that fun stuff.

**SS**: So, what are you waiting for?

_Fleur_: Come on Sea-chan, these things take time. You should be proud of me. I bet nobody else ever thought of making a disclaimer into a 500-line epic.

*Serenity Sea turns pale and fights back a headache* Your disclaimer… is a literal _epic?_

*Fleur snickers* One…Two…Three—

**SS**: AARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

_Fleur_: Only kidding Sea-chan. I just wanted to see if you'd scrunch your face up and scream like that again. 

**SS**: Why I oughta—

_Fleur_: Uh oh….

**SS**: What is it?

_Fleur_: Librarian at *Looks at watch* Nine-fifteen. Better book it! 

*Fleur and Serenity Sea throw on trench-coats and make a mad-dash out of the library*

**Disclaimer**: Meh… the author's notes are too long for a fancy disclaimer. So here goes: Sea-chan and I don't own Sailor Moon, other people do.

* * *

_"I was lost,_

_and you were found…_"

--Sweet Misery,

Michelle Branch

__________________________________________________­­­­

Kunzite was in trouble, of that he was sure. If it wasn't bad enough that he had nothing but the knowledge of his name, he was hearing things.

Venus…

The word repeated itself like a mantra, until Kunzite could barely stand it. The abused man put a hand to his head and groaned in agony. "Yes! I get it, I'm on Venus, please shut up…" Thankfully, the voice stopped. He guessed that it had accomplished its mission, and was now lying dormant, waiting for another time to come and torture him. 

Kunzite didn't bother to get up, but moved so that he was leaning on the base of a large tree, its bark gleaming almost golden in the gentle sunlight. The tree's leaves were plump and emerald colored, providing him with temporary shelter from the mysterious world he inhabited.

With a heavy sigh (the situation definitely called for one) Kunzite stood up and brushed the dirt off his silver-gray uniform. It had to be a uniform, with its silver buckles and trim. Now if he only knew what kind of a uniform it was. A long cape, lined in purple velvet fell down to his ankles, flowing out behind him as he walked. It seemed almost fluid in its subtle grace. He liked it, very dignified. He was already starting to believe he was a very dignified person. It seemed the voice had no commentary on that thought, as his mind remained clear of its rather painful influence.

Absently, Kunzite lifted his head to see if he could get any clues as to what kind of a place he had been lying unconscious in. After he had looked past the surrounding trees and other such growths, he found himself to be about 50 yards from a large lake that stretched out as far as the eyes could see. A sizeable island stood in the heart of the water, encircled not only by crystal blue water, but also by hundreds of what appeared to be rosebushes.

His thoughts were interrupted when a twig snapped behind him, immediately catching his attention. While many may have missed the barely audible sound, Kunzite instantly whirled, going into a defensive stance. Yet it was not an enemy that was his plight, but a young girl no older than twelve. Even at this juvenile time in her life, her beauty was visible. Deep gold-brown eyes stared at him in obvious alarm, and a head of auburn curls framed her face.

A bit abashed by his behavior, Kunzite relaxed. Sensing she was not in danger, the girl stuttered a greeting. "H—hello." The girl had never met such a tall man before, especially one so handsome. (Give the girl some credit here, she may be young, but she is a Venetian.)

Kunzite let a long silence follow, unsure of how to act with the adolescent in front of him. After a while the girl regained her lost power of speech, "Are you here to see the roses?" 

Kunzite decided that, as he didn't know why he was there, he could go with that.

"Yes, I saw them from the woods and decided to get a better look. I really don't know anything about them."

The girl smiled, if it was one story every child on the planet Venus knew, it was about the Princess's roses. "After the palace of Venus was finished—"

"So we _are_ on Venus!" Kunzite all but shouted. It seemed the voice in his head was telling the truth. He didn't say that though, as he realized he was acting odd enough anyway.

"Erm… yes." The girl raised an eyebrow as Kunzite tried to calm his frazzled nerves. He might not know little things like, say, his past—but he was sure that Venus was not his home planet. "Anyway," The girl continued, "They were given to Sailor Venus, the ruling senshi, by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. They're supposed to show how love blooms on Venus. It's rumored that every time somebody on Venus finds love, another rose blooms."

"That's a very nice story," Kunzite noted distractedly. "But, for that to be true, one would need to believe in magic."

The girl gave him another strange look. "You are **definitely** not from around here, are you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Kunzite smiled at the girl's tone. "Well, as it is, I'm not—I'm from someplace very different." Well, at least he thought he was.

"While not everybody here on Venus believes in magic, everybody who has seen the senshi do! They're amazing, and have fought all types of bad guys. The Neo-Queen is the wielder of the Silver Crystal, and is said to be able to destroy an entire _planet_ if she wants to. But she would never do that, she's the one who the senshi protect." The child gibbered on gaily, unaware that Kunzite was having something that resembled a migraine attacking his brain. He knew that almost every one of the odd terms that girl had said were familiar, he just didn't know why. He heard faintly the voice from earlier laughing at him, unwilling to give up any more useful information now that it would be appreciated. 

"These senshi… do they lead _all_ the planets?" 

"Yup, each Sailor Senshi rules a planet, but the King and Queen live on Earth, which is where everybody used to live before the Queen used the crystal to give all the planets a safe atmoslere."

"You mean atmosphere?" Kunzite inquired.

"Yeah, that's what I said, atmoslere."

"So, you're telling me, that this Neo-Queen Serenity character, used a crystal, to put _atmospheres_ on all the planets."

The girl nodded, all the time thinking that the man she was explaining this to was either from very far away or was just very stupid. "I don't suppose I could actually talk to this senshi of Venus, do I?"

"I don't know, maybe. She likes to walk in the garden, or near the beach on the island, maybe you'll see her there."

"She just walks around unprotected?"

Again with the strange look. "Mister, anybody who runs into her should be worrying about _their _protection."

Kunzite could only shake his head in confusion.

***

After exchanging names, Kunzite and Mari—for that was the name belonging to the girl—walked around the exterior of the lake until they came to a long bridge. Its wood was dark, and carvings of gods and goddesses were systematically decorating the tall beams. It was very beautiful, but then again, Kunzite was beginning to think that everything here on Venus was. Colorful birds flew overhead, and the clear water easily displayed the marine life that swam below. Mari and Kunzite walked in companionable silence, each left to their own thoughts. It turned out Mari had been on her way to look at the roses as well, and Kunzite decided he'd find no better guide. The fact that he hadn't sent the girl screaming in fright or confusion—possibly even both—still amazed him.

At the end of the bridge Kunzite turned to Mari. "Thanks for taking me this far, I think I'll go off and explore on my own now. You know, try to find this senshi of yours." Mari smiled and said goodbye, before literally running off, through the sand that the bridge had taken them too. Taking off the heavy cloak to drape it over his arm, Kunzite went in search of the only one he could hope would give him some answers.

***

Mina looked at the rosebush in front of her. She had little hope that its roses would ever bloom, for in her heart she knew it was _her_ rosebush. Of course, it wasn't just her heart that screamed the fact; the entire bush was surrounded in a golden aura that signified it as being that of the Princess of Venus. The plant was far off from any of the other flowers, growing in a small clearing that was only yards away from the sand that covered the edge of her island. As the Princess of Venus, she could call much her own; all but someone to love.

It was true that she had the other senshi, along with Serenity and Endymion. All were like a family to her, but none were really _hers._ While some might have thought her to be selfish, anybody who knew what it was like to truly want somebody to love, could value the gloominess that this trail of thoughts could bring to Mina.

However, being the golden girl she was, Mina reached through the gloom to find the hope that she'd been holding on to for hundreds of years; the one that promised she'd find love. Then, she and the designated love would grow old together, ruling Venus and having children that would follow her legacy. She had it all thought-out, even the songs they would play at her wedding—which would take place in the middle of May and be held outside in the gardens of the Crystal Palace, so she could be at the center of the social Universe.

Mina knew what she wanted. Nothing was unplanned for. Up until this point of time, no surprises had taken place that could change her plans, or put her off course. (I think you can see where this is going.)

I suppose that was why she was so surprised when she turned around to face a devastatingly handsome man—or in this case a devastatingly handsome enemy she had helped to kill.

***

The instant Kunzite saw her he knew she was the one he had been searching for. Her beauty that caused him to gape, and her grace seemed to have rendered him speechless. The angel's long blonde hair was being held up by a thin red ribbon, one that seemed perfect for her—though he felt that it would look just as good if it were a little thicker. Her blue eyes were as fathomless as the sky, and her lips were as red as the roses that she had been gazing at. Now, Kunzite hadn't been thinking those exact thoughts. Actually, he wasn't quite thinking at all. His brain had pretty much shut down at the sight of Mina.

***

Mina knew she should attack him, kill him even. Both actions she was capable of, but for some unknown reason, she could not react. Perhaps it was the way he was staring at her, with no menace in his pale violet eyes, only emotion. What the emotion could be was beyond her…but surely it wasn't that of a killer. However, his very profile brought back jaded memories, even though they seemed as if they could not possibly be connected to the male before her. They were of a man so much like the one she was gazing at now…except he was cruel and a killer. Kunzite. She remembered…he was trying to kill Sailor Moon, and he had shot Venus down with a massive ball of energy when she had stepped between he and her leader.

Just that was enough to make her transform. "Venus… Crystal… **_POWER_**!"

Before Kunzite's eyes the woman he had been staring at transformed. The simple yellow gown was replaced by a small white body suit, which covered up to the middle of her thigh with the assistance of a tiny golden-orange skirt. While some may have thought the outfit cute, Kunzite knew better. The woman held the stance of a warrior, and he couldn't say he was that surprised when she took out a long gold chain of what looked to be hearts. (AN: In the manga Venus' Love Me Chain was a belt, I'm going to go with that, as it happens to be more convenient for the story.) 

"I mean you no harm!" Kunzite said slowly; he really didn't want to know what the glowing chain Sailor Venus—the woman had to be Sailor Venus—was holding.

"Listen pondscum," Venus threw the insult out only half-heartedly, for some reason, she felt too old to be doing this. "I don't know why you're here, or what you mean by 'no harm' but if you think you're going to hurt me, my people, or Serenity, you're _dead_ wrong."

Kunzite hoped he had just imagined her stressing the word dead. "I don't want to hurt anybody! I don't even know who anybody _is_! I just want to know what in hell is going on!"

Venus frowned; this wasn't the nasty speech she had been expecting. Still gripping the chain, she rubbed her temple. After a pause, she began to talk in a low voice. "You guys are getting too good at this, for a moment I wanted to believe you." And with that she threw her chain around Kunzite, effectively binding his body's limbs. "I'm going to let the King and Queen deal with you when they get back, but until then, we'll find you some hospitable chambers in Crystal Tokyo's dungeons."

Venus half-wished that Kunzite would fight back; first his words, and now his actions, showed him to be anything but evil. Yet Venus pushed these thoughts away. Over the years her heart had hardened some—she had seen more than any person should have had to. Death, battle, despair—they were all friends to Venus. She didn't want to unleash any more of these "friends" by trusting a man who looked exactly like one of her sworn enemies.

Kunzite, on the other hand, was in awe. The warrior who stood before him was nothing like the angel he had gazed at earlier. She had a stoic professionalism to her, one he didn't feel up to questioning. He resigned himself to the fact that he would just let her bring him to her superiors. Surely they would see that he wasn't evil. At least that's what he hoped.

Yellow light enveloped the two bodies, and in half a moment they were both gone. They left behind them only dust, and a rosebush that seemed to be glowing just a little brighter.

***

**Serenity Sea's Ending Notes**: Everyone 1B will be up shortly… I have 3 versions of that chapter floating around and I have to make the necessary adjustments on the hard drive version before I can post it. Problem is, they all have different edits on them, so I have to go _very slowly_. There's also the minor obstacle of "Real Life" and various open stories that I swore I'd work on. Yes, my head's about to explode, how can you tell?

Well. I'm going to leave before I scare you people any more than I already have. 


End file.
